captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting!
"Fighting!" is the opening theme song of ''Captain Tsubasa J''. The song is performed by musical duo Face Free. Credits *Performance: Face Free *Lyrics: Face Free *Composition: Face Free *Arrangement: Tetsuya Osaka Japanese lyrics 走りだすのさ すぐに ためらう事はない ただゴールを 振り向かず 追いかければいい 緑のフィールドでは 一人じゃないさ その勇気合わせて 突き進んでいけ ※'''Fightin' 立ち向かえ どんな苦しい事でも いつか輝く夢へと変えて Tryin' 大空に翼を広げたら きっと 飛び立てるから※''' うまくいかない時も 確かにあるけれど 背を向けずに じっと 前だけを見つめて 激しい向かい風 身体中に受けて 太陽の真下を 駆け抜けてゆけ ☆'''Fightin' 立ち向かえ どんな苦しい事でも いつか羽ばたく翼へと変えて Tryin' 大空に誓ったあの時を ずっと 忘れないから☆''' ※''Repeat'' ☆''Repeat'' Wow…You're Just a DreamerJapanese sources have "We Just Dreamer" while Western sources have "youth dreamer". A Japanese cover of the song appears to show that it says "You're just a dreamer". Only the original booklet could verify what the lyrics actually say. Wow… Transliteration Hashiradasu no sa, sugu ni tamerau koto wa nai Tada GOORU wo furimukazu oikakereba, ii Midori no FIIRUDO dewa, hitori ja nai sa Sono yuuki awasete tsukisusunde yuke! Fighting tachimukae!, donna kurushii koto demo itsuka kagayaku yume e to kaete, trying oozora ni tsubasa wo hirogetara, kitto (kitto) tobitateru kara Umaku ikanai toki mo tashika ni aru keredo, sei wo mukezu ni jitto mae dake wo mitsumete Hageshii mukai kaze karadajuu ni ukete taiyou no ashita wo takenukete yuke! Fighting tachimukae!, donna kurushii koto demo itsuka habataku tsubasa e to kaete, trying oozora ni chikatta ano toki wo zutto (zutto) wasurenai kara Fighting tachimukae!, donna kurushii koto demo itsuka kagayaku yume e to kaete, trying oozora ni tsubasa wo hirogetara, kitto (kitto) tobitateru kara Fighting tachimukae!, donna kurushii koto demo itsuka habataku tsubasa e to kaete, trying oozora ni chikatta ano toki wo zutto (zutto) wasurenai kara Oh, oh, you're just a dreamer Oh, oh :Transliterated by Pablo Miranda English translation You musn't doubt inmediately when you start running It is ok to pursue only a goal without looking back You are not alone on the green field Gather that courage and go forward! Face any hard thing fighting!, and you'll be able to turn it some day into a bright dream, because if you try to extend your wings into the vast sky, you'll surely (surely) take off There are surely moments when things don't go well but, you have to gaze forward without turning back receiving the violent wind from the front in all your body, go forward fiercely through the sun's tomorrow Face any hard thing fighting!, and you'll be able to turn it some day into flapping wings, because you'll try to never (never) forget that day when you promised to sky Face any hard thing fighting!, and you'll be able to turn it some day into a bright dream, because if you try to extend your wings into the vast sky, you'll surely (surely) take off Face any hard thing fighting!, and you'll be able to turn it some day into flapping wings, because you'll try to never (never) forget that day when you promised to sky Oh, oh, You're just a dreamer Oh, oh :Translated by Pablo Miranda Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in two collections: *''Captain Tsubasa J: Fighting!'' (1994-12-07, PCDG-00072, mini CD single) *''Kagayake! Shukan Shonen Anime O Zokango'' (輝け! 週刊少年アニメ王・増刊号) (2005-10-19, PCCG-00692, CD album) Videos Captain Tsubasa Fighting Full version|Full song Captain Tsubasa J Opening HD Fighting!|TV size in opening 1 Captain Tsubasa J 2nd opening|TV size in opening 2 Fighting!【FACE FREE／宮路一昭＆渡辺学】|Live performance by Face Free Captain Tsubasa J - Fighting! (English Español)|Captain Tsubasa J - Fighting! (English / Español) Ricardo Silva - Super Campeones J (Captain Tsubasa J)|Full Latin American Spanish version Super Campeones - Opening 1 (español latino)|Latin American Spanish opening Notes External links * at AniDB * at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at J-Lyric.net (Japanese) *Lyrics at Uta-Net Category:Songs